The prior art relevant to the invention is found in devices for leveling vehicles of all kinds, devices for building up furniture and furniture legs, devices for supporting one or both legs of a ladder, and the like. A statement setting forth the most pertinent prior art known to applicant and his attorney is filed herewith.